The Super Six
by Roth Prime
Summary: A new threat has arrived and the only ones who can stop it is a group of unlikely heroes Rapunzel, a princess with a frying pan, Hiccup, a young Viking with a pet dragon, Merida, a tough Scottish princess, Anna a child woman princess, Elsa, the Queen of snow and ice and last but not least Jack Frost, the guardian of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost, the winter spirit was flying through the Greenland sky with out a care in the world. Jack Frost has been alone for nearly 300 years with out any friends or at least people to talk to but now he finally has believers. And he finally has friends, Jamie is a prime example the first person to truly believe in him and his friends too. It has already been over 2-3 months since him and the guardians beat pitch well technically he beat him self by having his own fears consume him, but the boogeyman isn't dead he's just been grounded for a while... literally.

The only reason why Jack was hanging around the northern hemisphere is because it was summer time and, well lets just say that Jack doesn't like the heat. Jack finally found a city and started causing mischief like freezing the side walks, dropping butt loads of snow on peoples head and even freezing the water fountain when someone went to take a drink and there tongue.

But there was something that caught Jack's eye, 6-7 children were walking home from school looking sad because it was a Monday and everyone hated Mondays, even Jack Frost. Jack jumped off of the building that he was spying the kids from, the then blew in to his hand and made a perfect round snow ball the then threw it and it hit one of the kids in the back of the head. The kid put his hand on the area that the snow ball his and then his eyes started to light up with excitement. He made a snow ball and threw it at one of his friends and yelled "Snowball fight!"

Soon the kids were happily running around throwing snowballs at each other having the time of their lives, and Jack gliding around giving each team of kids more and more ammunition. It was funny how each of the kids were talking to each other like they were in the military or something. Jack than got up from his crouching position on his staff and stood on it with his tippy toes.

Jack heard a noise coming from a couple of blocks away, it was just some medium leveled rustles but the winter spirit felt that there was something fishy going on. Jack then grabbed his staff and flew to the area were he heard the noise, now leaving the snow ball kids fighting behind him.

"This better be something important!" he tells his brain out loud, because if there's anything Jack hates, it is to be interrupted during a snow ball fight.

Jack lands in the dark ally and looks around pointing his staff at the dark sides of the buildings that surround him. Jack then turns around and sees a giant bulking harry figure arrive from the darkness, and that's when Jack screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Jack

And then the yeti known as Phil screamed like a little girl.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Phil

Jack then regained his composure and said "Don't do that Phil!"

"Akamakaghama." was all the yeti could say, witch means 'Sorry!'

**(A/N: I don't know if the yeti's in ROTG speak English or not so I just gave them there own language.)**

"Its alright buddy." said Jack Frost

"Well I know you didn't just come here to say hi, so why did you come?"

"Khamlacs iongod gogtm ilto umbrught." witch means 'Its an emergency! and the others needs you now!'

Jacks face then turned serious and said "Alright! lets go!"

The yeti then pulled out a magical snow globe and threw it on the ground creating a portal that led to Santa's work shop in the north pole. When Jack walked in he saw his new fellow guardians/friends the Tooth fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and the big man himself Santa Claus.

"Why did you guys call me?" Asked the winter spirit

"It was not us, It was Manny who wanted you." Said St. Nick gesturing towards the glowing moon.

"Well what does he want?"

"He says that a new threat is coming, and he says this will be stronger then any other threat you've faced before." Says Bunny.

"Pitch?" asked Jack

"Manny says it will be him and it will also be other villains along with him." Says the Tooth fairy.

"So he's making a team huh?" asked Jack Frost angerly

The moon then was glowing bright and sandy tried to tell every body but they were to busy talking, its not easy being mute. Sandman waved his arms pointed and made shapes above his head at the moon but no one was paying attention to him, he grabbed an elf and angrily shook the elf getting everyone's attention. Sandy then dropped the elf pointed above his head to symbolize the moon and then pointed to the glowing moon in the sky.

North then laughed and said "Sandy why didn't you just say something?" Sandy then blew golden sand from his ears symbolizing that he was angry.

A crystal then arose from the floor and everyone stared at it "Is it really time for the new defenders?" asked Bunny, "What?" asked Jack being confused the moon then shined down upon the large crystal and then the crystal started to show images of different people around Jacks age. The first person was a girl in a green dress with wild red hair holding a crossbow then the next one was an other girl that had a purple dress on short brown hair **(Sorry long haired Rapunzel fans but this takes place after the events in tangled.)** bare footed (like jack) and holding a black frying pan. The next one was a brown hair boy dressed in fur and has a prostatic lag with a green undershirt and brown pants and the next one after that was a girl with strawberry colored hair wearing a thick clothing dress and the last one was of a beautiful platinum haired girl with pale skin and a dress that seems to be made out of ice?

North then smiled and said "I guess we have found the other defenders."

Jack now had enough of this and slammed the end of his staff on the floor freezing it and sending a powerful gust of wind.

Everyone now silent was staring at Jack Frost giving him their full attention.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked

"Well Jack we won't be accompanying you, you will be the leader of a new group of young defenders protecting not only the children of the world. but the world itself." Explained North

"And you will be the leader of this new team Jack Frost." Finished North

Jack was silent he then turned around and rubbed the back of his head playing with his staff in his free hand pacing thinking about this.

"Jack, if you don't do it Pitch and his new friends will come here and they'll do more then just beat us and make children stop believing in us. Much more." Said Bunny

Jack Frost then turned around and looked at the guardians for about 5-8 seconds until

"Okay fine, I'll do it and who knows maybe I'll be a good leader." said Jack, Bunny scoffed at that and Jack gave him a 'don"t ruin this moment for me' look.

"Excellent!" Yelled North, North then turned around and got a red sack that seems to be filled with about five magical snow globes. St. Nick than handed the sack to the snow spirit "These snow globes will not only take you to other locations but they will also take you to the time line that you will need to go to." Jack was a little surprised at that last thing that north said "Wait hold on! Did you just say that these orbs will send me back in time?!" Jack yelled with wide open eye's clearly shocked. "Umm.. pretty much yeah." said North like it was nothing special.

"Nevermind." said Jack as he pulled out one of the orbs and threw it on the ground.

"Well lets see were I end up this time." but Jack stopped in his tracts and turn around and asked "Wait how will I know if they'll believe in me or not?"

"Don't wary, legend says that they'll be able to see ay even if they don't believe. Now get out of here Frostbite." said Bunny with a smile

Jack then gave him a smirk saying "see ya later kangaroo." than Jack jumped through the portal and it closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Meanwhile in the kingdom of DunBroch-**

The sun was rising over the kingdom **(This takes place after the events of Brave) **the princess named Merida got up and was ready to get on her horse and do some target practice while riding. You'd think she'd be one of those princesses who just sit around looking pretty waiting for some man to sweep her off her feet? Well no.

Before Merida left her mother asked her if they would like to go on horse back together, but Merida kindly refused the offer her mother has been so understanding and more open to new things then she was before. And Merida really appreciated that.

Any way Merida quickly grabbed an apple and ran out off the castle and jumped on her horse and rode into the woods, Merida took out her bow and fired at targets that she set up and hit each one of them with a precise bulls eye.

Merida rode for about two hours in the woods going deeper and deeper just something to keep her entertained. Until she stopped and decided to take a quick power nape on the soft grass.

* * *

A portal appeared in the woods scaring off some of the wild life, then the winter spirit known ad Jack Frost jumped through the portal.

"Well... lets see witch of these 'defenders' I can find first." Jack said out loud

Jack was just walking through the forest trying to find any sign of civilization but he found non. It was also summer in this point in time too, and as you all know he doesn't like summer.

Jack then started to get bored and spread frost through the trees poking them with his staff randomly.

Jack was about to fly up when he felt an arrow flew past his head just inches away.

And then he turned around to see a red wild haired girl aiming the arrow at his heart. Jack Frost then froze soiled. The girl then asked in an authoritative voice.

"Who are ya? And why are ya here?" asked Merida

Jack then realized, that that girl was one of those defenders that he saw in the crystal.

"Hay! Hay! Hay! calm down I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Jack Frost and you are one of the defenders I need for my journey." said Jack

Merida lowered her bow and slung it over her shoulder.

"And your name is?"

"Merida, princess Merida, and what are you talking about?" asked Merida

"Well princess, you are one of the chosen ones, I'm leading a group of young heroes from different time lines, and I need you to come with me right now. your in serious trouble!" Explained Jack

"Are you serous? How do if I know your not lying through your teeth."

Jack was about to explain when he something behind Merida, a horse made out off black sand. A nightmare. Jack Frost then blasted the nightmare with is staff and froze it, Merida then looked down at the frozen nightmare.

Then about three more came out of the woods, Merida then pulled out her bow and arrow and shoot two of the black horses, the last black horse then came right for Merida. But when Merida fell over trying to reload and didn't have time to defend her self, but just as the nightmare was about inches from her face Jack smashed the black horse in two a pile of black sand.

Jack Frost then offered her a hand and asked "Do you need any more proof?" Merida grabbed Jack's hand and he helped her up.

"Okay fine, I believe you now." said Merida

"Okay now we need to get going." said Frost

"Wait what?! I just cant leave, my parents will wonder were I am!"

"Trust me those nightmares only want you, but they will rip apart what ever or who ever stands in their way. That means if you go back to your parents you'd be putting yourself, your family and others in danger." said the winter spirit

"Okay I trust you, but save some of those nightmares for me!" said Merida holding up her bow.

Jack than chuckled and said "come on." He then threw another random snow globe on the ground and created portal, then Jack and Merida walked through it wondering witch time line they'll go to next.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter but I'm going to try to make them longer. Please comment and give me your review I'd like to hear some of you're guys opinions on how I can make my story better or just what you think of it so far :)**

**P.S. Jelsa will appear in this story, but I'm not going to do Mericcup... Sorry :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Meanwhile in Berk-**

It was a regular day on Berk,the sun was shinning, everyone was doing there daily routine and the dragon trainer named Hiccup was flying his dragon that he named Toothless.

His town used to be at war with the dragons, but after Hiccup befriended a wounded dragon they formed a powerful bond witch can never be broken. After Hiccup and his dragon defeated a giant dragon named the Red Death his village had finally made peace with the dragons and he made some new friends along the way too.

"Okay buddy, lets try that again." said Hiccup.

Toothless did another spin dive but this time Hiccup jumped off and see if his new glider suit would work. Obviously it was a dangerous idea, a thousand things could go wrong but Hiccup had faith. Hiccup then quickly opened up his arms and lags and let the wind carry him and it worked.

Then Toothless opened up his wings too and than he was gliding with his friend, not master but friend. "This is amazing!" yelled Hiccup. But before Hiccup could do anything else the fabric for his glider started to rip.

"Toothless! the fabric is starting to break! I need to get back on you!" yelled Hiccup

The dragon and his friend struggled in the wind trying to reach each other. They were about a couple of feet from hitting the water but then he finally got back on his dragon and reconnected his artificial lag to his dragons artificial wing tail glider but Hiccup kept missing the mark.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" yelled Hiccup

He finally than got his artificial lag attached to his dragons artificial wing, and before they could hit the water Hiccup pulled out the tail wing and glided above the water.

Hiccup gave a nervous laugh "Ha Ha... sorry about that bud." said Hiccup

Toothless gave him a clearly annoyed look and smacked Hiccup upside the head with one of his wings.

"Okay I deserved that." said Hiccup

"I guess that's enough flying for today, lets go back to the academy."

Toothless gave an approving growl and turned around back to Berk.

* * *

A portal opened in the middle of the forest, again and then the winter spirit and the archer jumped through it and landed on the soft ground.

"Why is it always the woods?" asked Jack out loud

"Beats me." said Merida

Jack Frost then looked around to see if he could find any civilization and unlike last time he saw it, a large town, with houses that look to be mostly made out off wood.

"There!" yelled Jack as he pointed his staff to the town.

"Well, lets go." said Merida

Merida and Jack Frost then walked towards the village, by the time they made it there they saw that most of the village was husk bulky or fat Vikings. I mean Merida was pretty used to that but Jack felt a little... out of place here.

"I don't think it will be that easy here to find the other defender here." said Merida

"Yeah your probably right. We'll never find him here." said Jack Frost

"Well do you remember what this defender looked like?"

"He was skinny, had brown hair, looked a little wimpy and had an arterial lag." said Jack Frost

Merida than looked around to see who she can ask for help since Jack Frost can't be seen by any one. Jack than saw a gruff Viking with long a braided blond beard and a prostatic hand and lag (Gobber).

"Hay! how bout you ask that guy?" Jack said pointing at the man

Merida then turned around and pecked the mans shoulder and asked "Excuse me sir, but do you know where I can find a skinny brown haired boy with a prostatic lag?" asked Merida.

"Oh! you mean Hiccup, yeah he's at the dragon training anatomy." said the man who pointed in the direction of the dragon training anatomy.

"Well I'd love to stay here and chat but I have something important to do." said the man then walked away.

Jack fell over on the floor dying of laughter because of the name Hiccup and Merida just stood there in shock thinking that dragons actually existed. She stood there for about a minute in shock until Jack finally started to recover from laughter.

"HA HA HA HA! Call a doctor Merida! HA HA HA HA!" Laughed Jack until he finally got up and recovered from the laughter.

"Okay lets go." said Jack Frost

Merida finally snapped out of it and said "Were suppose to go that way." said Merida pointing in the direction that they need to go.

**-At the dragon academy-**

Merida and Jack Frost walked into the entrance.

"Hmm, fancy." said Jack looking around

Soon when Jack and Merida got to the end of the entrance they saw six kids. A fat one, two long haired blond ones, A gruff one, a blond headed girl and a kid with a prostatic lag. And there surrounded by very different colorful dragons. But before any of those kids could look at Merida and... never mind they'll only see Merida, Merida fired an arrow at the black dragon that was standing near the skinny kid, but luckily, the arrow missed.

"What are you doing Merida?!" asked Jack

"I'm trying to kill a dragon!" said Merida

Then every one of those kids got back on there dragons ready for battle.

"What do you think your doing?!" asked the gruffy one

"Calm down! I don't know who you are but these dragons aren't bad." said the skinny kid drying to calm Merida down

Merida then lowered her bow and said "My name is princess Merida, and this is Jack Frost." said Merida pointing to Jack Frost.

"Who? I don't see anyone, or am I not suppose to see him?" said the long hared boy

"Wait. Your Jack Frost?" asked the boy with the prostatic lag, He has never seen anyone before with white hair.

"Yup, and we're here because were forming a team and your one of the chosen one's Hiccup." Jack Frost giggled a little bit.

"Umm... Hiccup there's no one there besides that girl." said the short blond headed girl (Astrid)

"Wait, wait, wait so is there some one there or?" asked the fat kid (Fishlags)

Hiccup gave Jack a confusing look "Well they don't see me because they don't believe." said Jack as he hit the floor with the end of his staff on the floor and made a cote of ice cover the floor and made it rain snowflakes.

Everyone was in awe even the dragons and Merida. the kids then turned to Jack and looked at him.

"If you guys thought that was cool. check this out!" said Jack Frost as he commanded the air and he was lifted off of the ground flying.

"By Thor!" yelled Hiccup

But before Jack could explain, a Nightmare appeared more this time about 10-11 Nightmare's

That's when everyone got into battle positions, then the humans started using there dragons yelling out attacks.

"Stormfly tail spike!" yelled the girl, her dragon then swung her tail and spikes erupted from it taking out 2 nightmares.

"Hookfang eliminate!" yelled the gruff boy, but his dragon fire blasted him across the coliseum into a group of barrels. destroying no nightmares.

"Meatlug rock tail spin!" yelled the fat kid on his dragon spinning around taking out 4 nightmares but getting dizzy after words.

Merida shot 3 more nightmares, and Jack freezing one of them and throwing an ice spear at another. but there was one more nightmare and it looked like it was going after the twins who were just standing still like statues, thinking that they won't be spotted.

"Oh for the love off-" said Hiccup

"Toothless plasma blast!" yelled Hiccup as his night fury destroyed the horse.

"Do you think it saw us?" asked Ruffnut

Jack laughed and said "You guys can unfreeze, their all gone."

"Those two aren't very bright, are they?" asked Merida

"The lights aren't even on." said Snotlout

"Um... I don't mean to break up your little conversation but. What in Thor's name were those things?!" asked Fishlags

"Well those 'things' were nightmare's, and more of them are going to come here and hurt innocent people just to get to you." said Jack pointing at Hiccup

"I was sent to different time lines in order to find a chosen one in order to fight a new powerful evil." said Jack

"Well okay then if innocent people are going to get hurt then me and Toothless are going." said Hiccup

"Toothless? who's Toothless?" asked Merida

"Oh that's my dragon." said Hiccup gesturing towards the black, green eyed dragon

"Hiccup and Toothless, sounds like a fearsome duo." Jack said Jokingly

"Can we just now get a move on?" asked Hiccup

Jack then picked up one of the random snow globes and through it at the ground creating a portal.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." said the winter spirit as he jumped through the portal

"Same here!" said Merida

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys when we get back." said Hiccup walking towards the portal.

"Wait do you even know were your going with these people? or are you just carzy?" asked Astrid

"Guess I'm just crazy." said Hiccup as he waved good by to his friends and Toothless jumped along then the portal closed.

Everyone just stood there in silence until Snotlout said "Okay since Hiccup is gone I guess I'm the new lead-" But before Snotlout could finish a terrible terror jumped on and attacked his face.

* * *

**A/N: Please give a review and thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Meanwhile in Corona-**

The portal opened up again in the woods, and then Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Toothless jumped out of the portal.

"Ung... I think my stomach got turned up side down." said Hiccup looking like he was about to throw up.

"The woods! again, I'm not saying I hate the woods but, I mean come on." said Jack

"Hay, Hiccup is it? I'm sorry for trying to kill your dragon." said Merida

"It's fine, me and Toothless forgive you." said Hiccup as the night fury rubbed his head against the princess purring

"So why do you call him Toothless?" asked Jack as the four heroes were walking down the path.

"Well, I call him that because his teeth are retractable." said Hiccup

"And... May I ask what happen to his tail?" asked Jack

Hiccup looked shocked for a moment, but quickly regained his stature.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, No... It's okay, I tried to trap him and he lost one of his tail fins, so I have to use that device that I invented for him in order to help him fly. But he needs me." Hiccup continued "I know that you two have been staring at my lag ever since we met. So I'll just tell you how I lost it, me and Toothless were fighting a dragon the size of a mountain called the Red Death. And I got this as a souvenir." finished Hiccup.

"Wow." was what Merida said

"Well if you think that's bad, I died." said Jack, Merida and Hiccup froze in their tracks, Toothless stopping too to wait for his friend.

"I died saving my little sister from drowning, but the man in the moon saved me and gave me the power of flight, ice manipulation and... well immortality." said Jack Frost, the group continued walking.

"Wow that's tough." said Hiccup.

"Well I turned my mother into a bear." Jack and Hiccup just stared at Merida

"But I changed her back after my fight with the demon bear Mor'du." explained Merida

"Fascinating..." said Hiccup

"Hay guys look! The kingdom of Corona. that's where were suppose to go." said Jack

"Wait Jack, what does this new 'defender' look like?" asked Hiccup

"Well she's short, short brown hair, pink dress, bare footed and she likes to carry around a, well, a frying pan." said Jack

"How are we going to get Toothless in there- wait! where's Toothless?" asked Hiccup

Jack, Merida and Hiccup looked over at the bridge and they saw Toothless running into the kingdom. Probably because of the strong smell of freshly caught fish.

"And... we're dead." Said Hiccup right after he heard a woman scream "Aaaaaaahhhhh its a demon!"

"Will you stop being so negative? I have a plan." said the winter spirit

"And what's that?" asked Merida curiously

"Grab my staff and hang on." said Jack

Before Merida or Hiccup could object they heard a loud voice said "Kill the beast!"

"Make it quick!" yelled Hiccup as he and Merida grabbed Jack's staff and he took off flying like a rocket.

And Merida and Hiccup were screaming.

As Jack Frost landed as were him and his team mated heard the voice the streets and roads were completely devoid of any people. Jack then looks over and he say Hiccup and Merida shaken up.

"Oh... Sorry that I didn't warn you." said Jack, Merida and Hiccup were about to yell at Jack when Merida looked over and saw Toothless eating the fish out of a deserted fish cart.

"Look! there's Toothless!" screamed Merida

"Toothless!" yelled Hiccup, the dragon then came running back to Hiccup.

Suddenly a very large group of guards came rushing through the streets surrounding the young heroes.

"Get out of the way." yelled the guard that appeared to be the leader. "Were going to kill this beast!"

"You'll have to go through us to get to him." yelled Hiccup as He brought out his shield, Merida brought out her bow and arrows and Jack and Toothless prepared for battle.

But before anything could happen a woman's voice came through the mass of guards "Let me through." yelled the voice.

The guards then bowed and the group of teenagers saw the exact girl as Jack described.

"My name is princess Rapunzel, and who are you?" asked the princess

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! you have to tell your lap dogs not to hurt Toothless first!" yelled Hiccup

"Stand down." said the princess "B-but your majesty-" said one of the guards

"I'll be fine, but I still didn't get your guys names." said Rapunzel

"My name Is Merida, this is Hiccup and this is Jack Frost." said Merida gesturing towards Hiccup and Jack.

"And this is Toothless." said the young Viking gesturing towards the night fury.

The night fury then jumped on Rapunzel and then started to lick her face.

Rapunzel started laughing uncontrollably from the dragons licking.

"Okay! okay stop!" said Rapunzel with laughter in her voice, the dragon then finally got off of her

"Why are you here?" asked Rapunzel as she got up.

"Well were here because there's going to be a new threat coming and Jack over here is the one who's gathering us all up, traveling through time."

But before Rapunzel could respond a cloud of black sand appeared in the air with lightning thundering from it, the cloud getting larger and larger until.

"It's nice to see you again Jack." said a slimy voice coming from a tall dark spiky haired yellow eyed man.

Everyone looked up at him "Pitch." said Jack Frost with disgust in his voice.

The guards were about to take down Pitch with crossbows but Pitch knocked them out with a sprinkle of his fear sand.

"You think you could really get rid of me that easily Jack?" said Pitch

Everyone got into battle positions again. "I didn't come here to chat Jack, I came here to show your little friends there who your really fighting."

Jack had enough of this so his flew up and was about to knock Pitch's block off with his staff, but before he could do that a large beast came out of no were covered in spicks and glazed over eyes and teeth like a wood chipper. The creature then smacked Jack back down to the earth with its tail.

"Interesting isn't it? This glorious creature spreads fear on a massive rate and they are properly named to, the 'Whispering Death' they call them." said Pitch petting the devilish creature.

"A Whispering Death!? how did he even get a hold of that dragon?!" yelled Hiccup

"You know what that thing is?!" asked Jack still recovering from his fall

"The Whispering Death is an untrainable vicious dragon that hunts from underground." said Hiccup

"I don't care what that thing is its going down!" yelled Merida as she fired her bow and hit the creature dead in the cheek, but thanks to an covering to thick scales it didn't draw any blood

Suddenly six nightmares showed up and charged towards the young heroes. "I'll leave you to get equated." said Pitch as he disappeared.

The first nightmare charged at Rapunzel but she was no push over, she grabbed a frying pan out of no were and hit that nightmare so hard it shattered in to a million peace's.

"Hiccup! lets let the girls handle the nightmares, you and I will take out this dragon, It's clearly stronger then the nightmares!" said Jack

Hiccup nodded, jumped on his dragon and both Jack and Hiccup flew into the air, and were hovering above the whispering death who was now chasing them.

"Okay me and Toothless will distract him with the light bouncing off of my shield, and you go into the woods and set a trap." said Hiccup, Jack nodded

"Hay over here." said Hiccup leering the dragon to him, soon him and Toothless were flying through the trees in the woods looking for Jack's trap as the whispering death was tunneling after Hiccup and Toothless.

"Come on Jack were are you." said Hiccup nervously, suddenly he saw Jack at a clearing waving his arms yelling "Now!" Toothless then flew up into the sky, the whispering death followed but smashed through a giant glacier of ice and was knocked out cold.

"Yeah! we got it!" yelled Jack as he flew up and bro fisted with Hiccup "That was pretty cool." said Hiccup. The boys then flew back to Corona and saw that the girls handled the nightmare's no problem.

"They were hardly a problem" said Rapunzel as she was twirling her frying pan with her finger until she got hit in the head with it "Ow!" she screamed

"Okay, Pitch just came to this time period." said Jack

"And he got a Whispering Death, and trained it too." said Hiccup

"It seems that Pitch is on the same path that we are, trying to find the chosen ones." said Merida

"Your right!" said Jack

"Well were to next?" asked Punzie

"Well there's only one last place to go." said Jack as he pulled out the last snow globe.

Jack then threw the globe at the ground. Merida, Toothless and Hiccup already jumped through it but Rapunzel was just standing there, looking afraid.

"Don't wary Punzie, nothing bad will happen here while your gone, Pitch just wants a defender before we found them and besides, you look like you could handle yourself pretty well out there with your deadly frying pan." said Jack

"Punzie?" asked Rapunzel with a smile

"Yeah your new nick name like it?" asked Jack

"Yeah, its pretty cool, thanks Jack."

"No prob, now come on." said Jack as he then Rapunzel jumped through the portal.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, I know what your thinking, is there going to be a love triangle between Jack Frost, Rapunzel and Elsa? and the answer is no. sorry Jackunzel fans :(**

**And sorry I was late, thanks for reading and as repayment to my awesome creativity (just joking) please review and suggest idea's, thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Meanwhile in Arendelle- **

In the kingdom of Arendelle there was a ball going on in the castle, there was dancing, food, and music. Every one was having a good time. Meanwhile Elsa was talking to different interesting colorful people kings, princesses, princes, bishops, etc. But truly Elsa was board out of her skull from talking to all of these people, but she still tried to enjoy herself.

While Elsa was talking to some duke's and representatives she looked over at her sister Anna who was trying to fix up Kristoff's suit which he hated suit's, he always thought they were to tight and too dorky.

"C'mon Anna! Do I really have to wear this monkey suit?" said Kristoff trying to adjusting his suit, Anna giggled at this.

"Oh shut up, you look pretty cute in it." said Anna adjusting the rest of Kristoff's badges.

"Well I'm still uncomfortable." said Kristoff barley able to even bend his knee's

"Does this make it feel better?" asked Anna as she bent over and kissed Kristoff's cheek. "Well now I do." said Kristoff as he and Anna started laughing.

Elsa smiled at this so she decided to walk over and chat with Kristoff and Anna. When she approached Kristoff and Anna immediately bowed to Elsa, Elsa chuckled at this. "Anna I'm your sister, and Kristoff is my brother in law, you don't have to bow to me." said Elsa, but Kristoff couldn't bow at all because off the suit.

"So being harassed by kings and prince's trying to impress you and get your and in marriage?" asked Anna

Elsa rubbed her temples of her head in exhaustion "Yeah, you don't know the half of it sister." said the Snow Queen.

"Well I'm shore you'll find some one who will comfort you love you, cherish you and-"

"No Anna!"

"Look, I don't think I want to find a man, I think I'm just one of those people who just wants to be single." said Elsa

Anna contemplated for a moment until "But Elsa! what about that one special person who you had a little crush on as a kid?" asked Anna teasingly, Elsa started to turn red "You know the boy from the boo-"

"Anna!" Yelled her older sister "I was a little girl back than, I had no idea."

"What ever you say." said Anna teasingly, Kristoff laughed a little at this.

Suddenly a guard ran up to Elsa "My Queen were under attack by dark monsters with yellow eye's, there too fast to tell there shape."

But before Elsa could respond in order to say that it must be the wind or something a nightmare flew in to the ball room making people running and screaming.

The monster then eyed Anna and charged at her, but just then Elsa fired an icy blast at the monster freezing it. "Anna you need to leave now and get to a safe place! You don't have the power to defend yourself." Said Elsa as more nightmare's flew in.

One was right behind Elsa and charged but before it could hit her, Anna smashed the nightmare into smithereens with a banjo. Elsa turned around to look at her sister "Can't handle myself huh?" said Anna as she slung the banjo over her shoulder with pride, just for the weight of it to fling her on the ground "I'm okay!"

just as more nightmare's flew in threw the window's flying around the crowds of people smacking them down and trampling them Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were trying there best to smash and freeze as many nightmare's as possible. They just kept coming.

"Were going to need some help." said Elsa

* * *

**-Five Minutes Earlier-**

Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Toothless all jumped through the portal and landed in the soft snow. It was night time, mountains covered in snow and the full power of the moon and the stars lit up the night sky.

"Finally!" yelled Jack "My type of place." Jack then turned around and saw that all of his team mates were shivering except for Toothless who was rolling around in the snow.

"You guys Cold?" asked Jack smirking already knowing the answer

"Ah zip it Frost!" yelled Merida

"So were to now?" asked Hiccup

"Wait!" said Rapunzel as she was looking around "This looks very familiar." Rapunzel then looked over the edge of the mountain and saw a kingdom, then it hits her like a ton of bricks.

"Arendelle!" Rapunzel yelled

"Arend-what?" asked Merida

"I went here last year for the coordination of queen Elsa, and then she froze over Arendelle bringing an eternal winter, but her sister Anna brought her back and helped her. And than she thawed everything." said Rapunzel

"Wait! You mean that this 'queen' can control ice and snow too? like me?" asked Jack

"Yeah." said Rapunzel with a smile.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Jack excitingly as he was lifted up by the wind and he took off towards the kingdom

"Jack wait!" yelled Hiccup as he tried to get Jacks attention, but Jack didn't hear him.

"Lets go!" said Hiccup as he climbed on Toothless as Rapunzel and Merida followed climbing in Toothless than taking off.

* * *

**-Back at the castle-**

The nightmare's just kept coming, soon the sisters the ice harvester and the snowman were being overpowered. "there are too many!" yelled Anna

"Of curse dear, you should have known that from the beginning.

"Who is that?" asked Elsa

"Well you don't know me, but I know you." said the voice

The nightmare's suddenly stopped attacking and just stood by. A cloud of black sand then appeared and it morphed into the shape of a man in black with spiky black hair. "You are out numbered and overpowered, there's nothing you can do." said the black man

"Finish them." said Pitch as the nightmare's stared closing in on our four heroes. suddenly the window broke and a boy with white hair and a stick jumped through smashing and blasting through the nightmare's than landed on the floor. "There's still me and my friends." and right as Jack said that Toothless busted through another window as Merida jumped off got her bow, Rapunzel jumped out and got her frying pan and Hiccup got out his shield.

It's now a huge light show Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf sided by the others as they were all in a large group smashing, blasting and ripping apart nightmare's at every corner. Pitch then finally decided to jump into the fight, he got out his Axe-scythe swinging it at his enemies but each of them dodging the blade and hitting back. Pitch then brought the scythe down trying to cut Jack in half but he dodged it and smacked pitch back with his staff.

Pitch backed away seeing that he was surrounded and his nightmare's have abandoned him or were destroyed.

"Another time than." said Pitch as he vanished into the darkness.

Elsa then turned over to Jack already witnessing his ice abilities "Who are you?" she asked

"Jack Frost, and you?" Jack asked with a smile

"Elsa" responded the ice queen.

* * *

**Again I just can't stop saying it I'm so sorry for the** **long wait :( ****And thank you for you guys sticking around I promise I'll be working on the next chapter right away. :)**

**P.S. The Jelsa romance might be rushed and sucky but I'll try my best, again sorry for the wait and thanx for sticking around :)**


End file.
